


[Art] And then he kissed me

by KFlynn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gay Pride, Kissing, Les Mis Holiday Exchange 2020, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, enjoltaire - Freeform, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: My prompt was: Modern au, red string of fate (art preferred)And that's it: Two men, linked by the red string of fate, meeting at a pride event, and then they kissed!
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2020)





	[Art] And then he kissed me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unhookthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookthestars/gifts).



> References used for this (trust me, I used a lot of references. A lot)
> 
> This one is for the lovely and amazing @Fallenfangirl, and I hope you like it <3 It was fun to draw these two, especially in a modern universe. My first idea, after I read this prompt, instantly was 'meeting at a pride event', and such this drawing came to be! I hope you like it!

Masses of people, music deafening his ears, and yet there was this red string. That small red piece that seemed to lead him on.

He followed, pushed through the masses before he spotted the blond locks of a man waving a flag, staring right at him.

And then his face exploded into a smile.

"It's you."


End file.
